


Mine (I Refuse to Share)

by MaydaySaveMe



Category: Glee
Genre: Drunkenness, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4056988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaydaySaveMe/pseuds/MaydaySaveMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine and Sebastian are up to their necks in stress, so they decide to unwind at a local bar. All is going well, until Blaine sees Sebastian talking to another male, and reacts in a way he will not be proud of in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mine (I Refuse to Share)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I'm back with another addition to the Seblaine section. I didn't expect to be back so soon, but I'm happy I am! I hope you all enjoy!

Blaine was the kind of person who hated jealousy, but he hated possessive people even more. If you’re unhappy, then work to change the things you don’t like and there’s no problem with sharing, right? Months ago, he would have agreed wholeheartedly, but now, _now_ that _he and Sebastian_ are **_dating_** , he realizes that he seems to jump to conclusions too quickly and wants nothing more than to have the other boy all to himself. The evening that later became known as _The Incident_ proved to Blaine that he was not the same constantly happy person he used to be; there was another person he cared about more, someone who had managed to claim his heart as their own.

The two had decided to unwind from all their work stress at a bar. Both of their jobs as interns should have been easier than actual jobs, but they felt as if someone had submerged them in stress and would not let them come up for a breath. The nearby bar seemed the perfect remedy to their increasing stress problem. They found a corner table to tuck themselves into and kept the drinks coming without a care about the cost. The bar was a small, locally run location. They had been only a few times before, but that was enough to be on a first name basis with the members of the staff.

They were well into their third round when Sebastian stood up, quickly emptying his drink. Blaine watched as his Adam’s apple bobbed up and down with a level of sexiness only Sebastian seemed able to manage. He licked his lips and rapidly downed his own drink before he did something he would most likely regret later.

“I’m going to go get more drinks,” Sebastian announced with a flirtatious smile. It was no secret that both became tremendously horny when drunk. That wasn’t an innuendo in any way, but Blaine felt the familiar flash of heat as his face grew red. “I’ll be right back.”

Blaine watched Sebastian’s tall form until he lost sight of it in the forming sea of the night rush. When Sebastian didn’t immediately return, he began to count the number of football knickknacks that were located around the room (He had to start over a few times after he lost count halfway through). After finishing, he glanced around, only to realize that Sebastian was nowhere to be seen. For some reason, his brain decided it was a good idea to venture away from the table in search of his boyfriend.

Black spots danced in front of his eyes and he had to grab the back of his chair to keep from falling over in a drunken mass of limbs. Placing one wobbly foot forward, he began to make his way towards the bar at a snail’s pace. (Scratch that. The snail would have passed him by now, laughing in his face as he took first place.) He was jostled by bodies and a few people yelled at him, but nothing would shake his single-minded determination to make it to the bar.

The sight in front of him, once he could finally see the bar, was enough to make his blood boil. There Sebastian was, talking to some guy with a huge smile on his face. (A _tall_ guy, almost even with Sebastian himself, whose own black hair contrasted his blue eyes well, was exactly the type of person Sebastian liked. Okay, so Sebastian’s type was _male_ , and Blaine hated that Sebastian’s attention seemed to be drawn to something that wasn’t him.) The only thing that served as a comfort to Blaine was the fact that it wasn’t the smile Sebastian always reserved for him; the big, bright one that could set the world on fire from the glow alone, not to mention the electrifying heat that seemed to charge the air.

The guy, Blaine noted as he stomped his way over, was leaning too close to Sebastian. He was staring into Sebastian’s bright green eyes as the former Warbler spoke. Their chests were almost pressed together and….Did he just _look_ at Sebastian’s lips? That was the final straw!

_“Who the hell are you?”_ Blaine hissed as he wedged his way in between the two. The fact that the other guy had to _freaking_ back up _proved_ that he was too close to Sebastian.

“Blaine,” Sebastian wrapped his arm around Blaine with an air of confidence that Blaine could not understand. “This is Mark. He was just asking directions. He and his _girlfriend_ ,” Blaine felt his face turn bright red in embarrassment as the g-word fell from Sebastian’s lips. “Are trying to find Mirror Lake, you know, that new restaurant that opened up recently.”

The sharp, confused look Mark was sending him only made Blaine want to melt, or disappear straight into the floor. If both happening meant he would vanish quicker, he would go with that option in a heartbeat. He never wanted to leave a bar more than in that moment. The only thing that kept him rooted to his spot was Sebastian’s tight grip around his waist, as if he knew Blaine would become a flight risk.

“Oh,” Blaine squeaked out. “I’ve heard great things about that place. I hope you and your girlfriend have a great time.”

“Right…” Mark shook his head before turning his attention back to Sebastian. “Thanks Sebastian. You’ve been a great help. I’ll catch you later.” He waved before heading out the door.

Even Blaine’s drunk brain was able to latch onto that last sentence. “Bas, what did he mean?  How do you two really know each other?”

“Come on. You clearly don’t need any more to drink.” Sebastian moved his hand to wrap around Blaine’s and led him towards the door. “Let’s get you home.”

The cool night air seemed to make Blaine’s senses sharper for a few seconds before they faded again. He was having trouble keeping his attention on anything for more than five seconds at a time. If Sebastian wasn’t guiding him, he probably wouldn’t have been able to make it home.

“Bas…” Blaine whined. “Tell me!”

“That was Mark. He’s another intern at the law firm. He was trying to get directions from the new bartender when I spotted him, and decided to help him out.” Blaine bit back a groan because he could _hear_ the smirk in Sebastian’s voice. Even if his drunk brain couldn’t fully comprehend what was going on, he still knew he was going to pay for whatever he had done. “That’s it. There was no need to jump between us like that.”

“How was I supposed to know? You two were so close…” Blaine’s face scrunched up at the memory. “He looked like he wanted to jump you.”

Sebastian pulled out his keys and unlocked the door. “And you thought I would cheat on you?” Blaine could pick up on the well-hidden hurt that laced Sebastian’s voice.

Sebastian closed the door behind them once they were both inside.

“No…” Blaine’s brain tried to make sense of what he was saying and form what he wanted to say, but it was hard. The proper words seemed to be caught somewhere between his mouth and his brain. Why did Sebastian have to have a higher tolerance than him? “I trust you. I just….don’t trust other people….to control themselves…when they’re around you. You’re too good-looking; you’re in a league of your own! It’s only a matter of time before I lose you.”

“What you seem to be forgetting,” Sebastian leaned forward and his hot breath caused Blaine to shiver. “Is that I’m all yours.” He leaned down and pressed his lips against Blaine’s, pushing Blaine backwards until his back hit the wall.  The taller male pressed their bodies together and grinded his hips against the other boy.

“Bas,” Blaine moaned out. “I need you.”

“I need you too, Killer.” Sebastian’s steady hands pulled off Blaine’s shirt and tossed it aside before unbuttoning Blaine’s pants.

Blaine knew he would have a massive headache in the morning, but really couldn’t bring himself to care right then, as he lay quivering under Sebastian. (When did they move to the bed?) Then Sebastian was ghosting his lips over the bare, exposed skin and Blaine lost himself to the bliss.

Was being possessive really that bad? Surely, the world could allow Sebastian to be completely his. There was no way he was going to share with anyone. And judging by Sebastian’s reaction, he found Blaine’s new possessive nature to be extremely hot.

Blaine fell asleep with a blissful smile on his face, which quickly vanished once he woke up in the morning.

“Good morning.”

Blaine groaned to Sebastian, in way of greeting, as he clamped his pillow over his head to block out the light that was streaming in through the window. Everything was too bright and too loud.

“Here. Take these.”

Immediately, Blaine felt the familiar feeling of Ibuprofen and a glass of water being pressed into his hand. He sat up, regretfully having to remove the pillow from his head, and downed the pills. It was oddly endearing the way Sebastian watched him with a pointed look until he finished the glass of water.

“Gosh,” Blaine groaned again as he looked up at Sebastian. “I feel awful.”

“Don’t worry, Blaine. I’m sure my good looks, which I’ve been told are in a league of their own, will be able to distract you from that huge hangover.”

Blaine reached for the nearest thing to toss at Sebastian and threw it without looking. It just happened to be his soft, fluffy, sunlight-blocking pillow. Sebastian dodged the pillow without any trouble and let it fall to the floor.

“Now what?”

Blaine blinked up at Sebastian. “Please….”

“Oh, no you don’t!” Sebastian interjected quickly, but it was to no avail.

Blaine’s face was already in full-on, post-hangover pout mode, a face Sebastian could never resist. “Would you hand me my pillow back?”

Sebastian bent down and picked up the pillow with only an eye roll before handing it back to Blaine. “There you go. Don’t ever say I didn’t do anything nice for you.” After a moment of hesitation, he climbed in beside Blaine and wrapped his arms around him gently. “Get some rest. You deserve it.”

They spent the rest of their day off in each other’s arms, just laying together, only leaving if they absolutely needed something. It was then that Blaine decided, against his past self’s judgement, that being possessive wasn’t an entirely bad thing. (However, nothing was able to stop Sebastian’s teasing about _The Incident,_ something that Blaine knew he would have to grow used to quickly.)

There was no problem with being selfish every once in a while and wanting something to be all yours. Especially when the thing you were being possessive of embarrassed himself in the same way only a few weeks later.


	2. Hold My Breath, Bite My Tongue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian surprises Blaine at work with flowers after a rough week of appointments. He knows Blaine will become the best doctor in the whole country with his sweet and caring nature, but perhaps he fits in a little too well with the other doctors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the kudos and comments! They made me so happy! This is the quickest I've ever written a chapter, but I hope it does not come across in the writing. This is the last chapter of this story. I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> Please note: I do not know anything about the medical profession. I used some artistic liberty to write this story, but it may not reflect real life.

Sebastian let out a sleepy groan as he felt Blaine climb out of bed to get ready for work. He didn’t have to open his eyes to know that the sun wasn’t even up yet. For some reason, Blaine had to go in to the hospital early, even though he was just an intern. They gave him as many hours as they possibly could. (Blaine would always complain, but Sebastian knew it was because Blaine had a special touch.) Just because Sebastian understood, didn’t mean he had to like it. He missed the lazy mornings with Blaine when they would wake up together and eat breakfast. They would have the whole day just to themselves, but still spend it doing nothing of importance.

 

“Blaine, you don’t have to do this. Come back to bed.” A lazy smile spread over his face. “What else am I to do with my drop-dead good looks?”

 

Normally, there would at least be a defensive noise. Most of the time, Blaine would give an angry response while trying to explain himself. Sebastian strained his ears, but there was only the noise of clothes shuffling as Blaine got dressed. The silence was scarier than any response the shorter boy could think up.

 

“Blaine,” Sebastian opened his eyes as he sat up. “What’s going on?” He noticed the silent anger in Blaine’s frame; his shoulders were raised and he was hunched over. That stance was a telltale sign that Sebastian was in trouble. He had pushed Blaine too far with the teasing about _The Incident_ and now he was going to pay a hefty price.

 

“Sebastian,” Boy, was he in _major_ trouble. His whole name seemed unnatural coming from the other male’s lips. Since they had started dating, Blaine would try and come up with new nicknames for him; the only time his full name was used was when he was extremely upset or angry. “Stop. I’m not going to apologize for jumping between you and Mark. I was drunk and couldn’t think straight. I honestly thought jumping in was necessary to save our relationship.”

 

Sebastian felt the need to defend himself build up within him faster than a train roaring down the tracks. Rather than saying anything, he crossed his arms over his chest and leveled a glare at Blaine.

 

The uncomfortable silence seemed to stretch on with no end in sight. Sebastian continued to glare at Blaine’s back while Blaine tried to burn a hole in the wall with his stare alone.

 

Finally, Blaine bravely spoke up.  “I’m going to go to work. I’ll see you later.” He grabbed his jacket and headed out of the apartment, lightly slamming the door behind him.

 

Sebastian let out another groan as he pinched the bridge of his nose. The walls he had spent years building were thick and could not be taken down easily, but Blaine had destroyed them with an ease that had both astonished and scared Sebastian. However, the walls would always return at the worst moment; even though Sebastian was aware that the walls were not necessary around Blaine, they would still reappear, as natural a response as fight-or-flight. The less well-known and harder option was to hide, which Sebastian always seemed to choose.

 

The original plan had been to surprise Blaine at work since today was his day off. This week had been rough for Blaine and a surprise visit was exactly what he needed. That plan seemed less appealing now than jumping into a volcano. At least the volcano would be quick and relatively painless. He’s _Sebastian Smythe,_ super sexy lawyer and millionaire, but, honestly, the best part about him was Blaine. (Who was he kidding?) With another groan, he climbed out of bed and went to get dressed. There was no way he was going to hide today. He would even admit he was wrong, which was something he would never do for anyone else, even his family.

 

Half an hour later, he found himself in the hospital’s parking lot with flowers and a dying aunt he didn’t even know he had. (The cover story felt more real than his actual story. Besides, the guard looked like he could relate.) Confidence buzzed through Sebastian as he opened his car door and headed inside.

 

Every possible (good) scenario played itself out in Sebastian’s head. Blaine jumping into his arms, Blaine pushing him into a janitor’s closet for a quick blow job, Blaine kissing him and telling him that he forgave him, Blaine pulling him into an empty room and giving him a quick blow job… (The sex was not the important part. He just wants to see Blaine happy. If there was a blow job for him at the end of it though, he certainly wouldn’t complain.)

 

Sebastian stepped out of the elevator with the flowers in front of his face. He lowered them quickly to spot Blaine and figure out if he was approachable right now. The sight in front of him, once he finally caught sight of Blaine, was enough to make his blood boil.

 

Blaine was talking to another doctor, smiling widely and nodding when it was appropriate. Then, the other doctor **_put his hand on Blaine’s arm_** and left it there for a good twenty seconds. (No, Sebastian was not counting or watching the clock that was conveniently nearby.) When Sebastian looked back at the two doctors, they were now **_hugging!_** It wasn't just a normal hug either. The hug was a tight, almost desperate hug; as if the two couldn't dare to part from one another.

 

Rage bubbled up inside of Sebastian faster than a soda that had been shaken before being opened. He wasn’t drunk like Blaine had been, but he still found himself reacting in the same way. There was no way he was going to watch this happen. He stomped over to the two doctors. If Blaine was going to leave him, then Sebastian wanted to hear him say it to his face.

 

Blaine’s squeak of surprise when he noticed Sebastian and promptly released the other man from his arms was enough to make Sebastian’s knees grow weak. He could move on from this. Sebastian Smythe was not the type of person to get stuck on another person. There was always rebound sex. (There would be a lot of rebound sex if he was going to get over Blaine.)

 

Sebastian slid in easily between the two doctors and held out the flowers to Blaine. “Look, I’m really sorry about what I said this morning. It was immature of me. I promise I’ll stop.” These were things he thought he would never say, but they slipped out effortlessly as he tried to keep Blaine. Not only had he admitted to being wrong, he called himself immature and promised to stop. (So, this is love, huh? He was in even deeper than he thought.)

 

“Thank you, Bas.” The nickname alone was enough to change Sebastian’s smirk into a genuine smile. Blaine took the flowers and smelled them. “This was actually extremely thoughtful of you.”

 

Sebastian let out a laugh that probably sounded more nervous than it should have. “I **_can_** be thoughtful, you know.”

 

“When you want to be,” Blaine added with a pointed look.

 

The other doctor let out a loud cough to draw attention back to him. He was annoyed at having been forgotten when he had been speaking to Blaine first.

 

To the doctor’s shock, it was Sebastian who wheeled around and responded. “Look, we are having a moment. Blaine is with me and we’re happy, okay? He doesn’t want to run away with you or whatever it is you two were talking about.”

 

“Uh, _actually_ ,” The doctor coughed again, trying to recover from that very surprising reaction. Did anything Blaine’s boyfriend say even make any sense? “Blaine and I were just talking about a patient. We need to finish up our conversation, if you wouldn’t mind.”

 

“Look here…Dr. Townshed,” Sebastian bent down to see the doctor’s name. “I don’t care what it is you were talking about. Blaine and I are talking **_now_**. We’re good, better than we were before.”

 

“It’s about a patient who’s in a coma and what we can do to treat him,” Dr. Townshed deadpanned.

 

Sebastian’s eyes widened slightly and he nodded, backing down for once in his life. “Right. Well, I guess I’ll see you at home Blaine.” He didn’t dare look back at his boyfriend as he headed to the elevator to leave.

 

+++

 

“So,” Blaine called as he walked in later that evening. “You thought Dr. Townshed and I were making plans to run away together?”

 

“No,” Sebastian lowered the volume on the TV and looked up to see his boyfriend standing in the doorway. “That’s preposterous. Why would anyone want to run away with you?”

Now that he was thinking about it, Sebastian wouldn’t mind it. The idea wasn’t the same since they were already together, but they could run away. The beach was always nice for a romantic getaway, preferably a French one.

“You know,” Blaine stalked over to Sebastian like a cat that had zeroed in on its prey. He was deliciously disheveled after his long day at work. “Seeing you all worked up and possessive like that was pretty hot.”

 

“Oh, it was?” He yanked Blaine closer once he was in reach and pulled him down to his lap. It was a show of how far Sebastian had come that he didn’t even deny Blaine’s statement.

 

Blaine nodded and leaned closer, mouth right above Sebastian’s ear. “Super hot. I even promise I won’t make fun of you for it.”

 

“Thanks. I’m really sorry about that.” Seriously, the things he would do for Blaine.

 

“Don’t be. We’re already past that.” Blaine bit down on Sebastian’s ear as the taller let out a moan. “Come on.”

 

Sebastian and Blaine both stood up, losing clothes as they headed to the bedroom.  The door clicked shut behind them. Their tiny apartment had paper thin walls, but luckily their neighbors didn’t seem to mind the loud noises that came from them for the rest of the night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possessive Seblaine is just the best, isn't it? Feel free to leave kudos if you have not done so already. Also, feel free to tell me what you liked, what you did not like, or any prompts you may have. I'd love to hear from you!
> 
> Thank you for reading! Have a great day! Byeee!

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's all for now. Kudos and comments provide energy for the muse! Have a great day! Byeee!


End file.
